Getting better at boring
by thegirl20
Summary: Lindsay and Jill don't do romantic clichés. Do they?


The gentle buzz of hushed conversations faded as people filtered out of the courtroom. Jill took a moment to collect her paperwork and her thoughts before turning to head out herself. She stopped abruptly as her way was blocked by a grinning Hanson North.

"Another thorough trouncing from you in court, Ms Bernhardt. It's a wonder I keep coming back for more," he said, standing aside to let her through.

"Your resilience is remarkable, Hanson," she offered as she squeezed through the too small gap he'd left for her.

"I suppose that a drink would be out of the question? Congratulatory for you, commiserative for me, of course," he said, following her towards the door.

"No matter how many adjectives you use to describe it, a drink is most definitely out of the question," she said, pushing the door open.

"My, my, turning over a new leaf are we? I thought the boyfriend was out of the picture?"

"He is. But my boss isn't, nor is she likely to be any time soon," Jill said, distracted, looking around the crowded hallway.

She caught sight of Inspector Lindsay Boxer lounging against the opposite wall and smiled. Hanson also noted the presence of the tall brunette who had started to head in their direction.

"Ah, I see you have a better offer," he said in a conspiratorial whisper, raising his voice again as Lindsay joined them. "Well, it's been a pleasure as always, Ms Bernhardt. Inspector."

He nodded to Lindsay who graced him with a small, tight smile. He winked at Jill and turned away, throwing his briefcase over his shoulder and shoving a hand in his pocket. Lindsay grunted and looked at Jill.

"I dislike that man intensely. Why does he need to look so damn jaunty all the time? I mean, does he ever actually win cases? Does he have anything to be so…what's that look for?"

Jill was staring after Hanson, wearing a puzzled expression. She turned at Lindsay's question.

"Huh?"

"That look…why are you looking at him like that?" Lindsay's voice held a degree of trepidation.

"Oh, no reason. Just something he…said."

"What did he say? Was he inappropriate?" Lindsay asked in her cop voice.

Jill smiled at the tone. The fact that Lindsay had unconsciously pushed back her leather jacket and rested her hand on her gun made her smile grow. She had always found Lindsay's protective streak adorable. That Lindsay could think that Hanson could possibly say something to her that was more inappropriate than the two of them having sex on her desk was just another example of it. She linked an arm through Lindsay's and started off in the direction of the elevators, dragging Lindsay along with her.

"No, he wasn't inappropriate. He was just…never mind. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence in my courtroom this fine afternoon? No bad guys to catch?"

Lindsay shrugged.

"It's been a slow day, thought I'd come and watch you put the bad guys away," she said.

They'd reached the elevator and Lindsay punched the 'going up' button.

"And?"

"And what?"

"How did I do?" Jill asked indignantly.

"Well…all I saw was the verdict so I can't really give a critique of your courtroom performance," Lindsay said, smiling at Jill's offended expression.

"Does the verdict not speak for itself?" she demanded.

"You're right. You rocked," Lindsay said, deadpan.

Jill shoved her good-naturedly into the elevator, which had conveniently just arrived, and followed her in. She hit the button for the fifth floor and joined Lindsay who was leaning against the back wall as the doors slid closed. They stood, shoulder to shoulder, in companionable silence for a few seconds.

"I did kind of rock," Jill said.

"I have no doubt," Lindsay agreed.

"You should've seen my closing."

"Did you slam your fist down on the jury box again?"

"I slapped my palm on it."

"Oh, nice."

"Yep. And painful."

"But effective?"

"Three of them actually jumped out of thei-"

The elevator jolted violently, causing Jill to stumble into Lindsay. The car jerked again before stopping completely. Lindsay and Jill stood stock still, Lindsay's arm was wrapped around Jill's waist and Jill's hands were on Lindsay's shoulders. Slowly they turned to look at each other.

"Well, at least the lights didn't go ou-"

Jill didn't have time to finish her sentence before the lights flickered and dimmed.

"Shit."

After a few seconds, the emergency lighting kicked in, bathing the elevator in a cold blue glow. Lindsay started to move towards the telephone but was impeded by the fact that Jill was still in her arms.

"You uh…you wanna let go for a sec?" she asked, looking meaningfully at Jill's hand on her shoulder.

Jill followed her gaze and immediately stepped back, embarrassed by her clinginess. Lindsay gave her arm a squeeze as she moved past her and picked up the emergency phone.

"Hello? Yeah, this is Inspector Boxer. I'm in one of the elevators with DDA Bernhardt and it's stopped. Uh huh. OK. Thanks."

She hung up the phone and turned to face Jill.

"Power's out."

Jill rolled her eyes.

"Great. Why can't this kind of thing happen in the morning when I'm on my way _in_ rather than when I'm trying to get the hell out of this place at a decent hour for once?"

She slumped against the back wall and let herself slide down into a sitting position, somehow managing to maintain her dignity despite the short skirt she was wearing. Lindsay stood looking at Jill's bowed head and slumped shoulders.

"Got a hot date tonight?" she asked.

Jill lifted her head and smiled lopsidedly.

"Rumours of my dating habits have been greatly exaggerated. At least lately."

Lindsay was a little surprised by this admission. But, when she thought about it, she'd actually been spending more evenings in Jill's company than she realised.

"Wait, you haven't been…I mean this whole Kiss Me Not threat thing hasn't…"

"Hasn't what? Cramped my style?" Jill shook her head, smiling. "Heaven forbid a direct threat on my best friend's life get in the way of me getting some."

Lindsay opened her mouth to protest but Jill cut her off.

"But the answer is no. It's got nothing to do with you. I just…I guess I'm tired of the dating scene."

Lindsay raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a nice way of saying you've exhausted the pool of eligible San Franciscans?"

Jill stuck out her tongue.

"No it is not. I'm just bored of pretentious restaurants, overpriced drinks and ultimately disappointing sex," she sighed, deeply. "I think Luke has made me boring."

Lindsay smiled affectionately.

"You couldn't be boring if you tried."

Jill raised her eyes to meet Lindsay's, no hint of amusement on her face.

"I did try to be boring. I wasn't very good at it."

Lindsay's eyebrows drew together and she shook her head. Jill cleared her throat and smiled.

"But anyway, why are you still standing up? We could be in here for the long-haul. I'm already thinking up games for us to play so you'd better get comfortable."

Lindsay chose to let Jill change the subject, making a mental note to have a discussion with her at a later date on the differences between 'boring' and 'committed'. Or to ask Claire to do it.

"My uh, my neck's still a little sore and I'm afraid that if I sit down I won't be able to get back up," Lindsay confessed, a hand unconsciously moving to the side of her neck.

A few weeks previously she'd been in a fender-bender while in pursuit of a suspect. She blamed it on Jacobi's late navigation instructions. Jacobi blamed it on her inability to use mirrors properly. Whatever the cause, Lindsay had ended up with a mild case of whiplash.

Jill's brow creased in concern as she pushed herself to her feet and approached Lindsay.

"That's still hurting you? Have you been to see anyone about it?"

Lindsay shook her head.

"Are you taking any medication?"

Again, Lindsay responded in the negative.

"And, of course, you didn't take the recommended amount of rest or recuperation, did you?"

Lindsay scrunched up her face, trying to think of a way to say that she had. Jill's mouth thinned into a stern line.

"OK, take your jacket off and kneel down."

Lindsay had expected to be scolded. She had not expected to have to get on her knees.

"What?"

Jill had shrugged out of her own jacket and was rolling up her shirt sleeves.

"Remember that guy I dated for a while who worked for…that sports team I've forgotten the name of?"

"Yeah," Lindsay drew the word out, not liking where this was headed.

"Well, I learned a thing or two about massage from him."

Lindsay took a step back and held up her hands.

"No, no, no, no, no…I don't think so. I'm guessing that the massage you learned about was a little more sensual than medicinal."

Jill rolled her eyes.

"The principles are the same. Now, on your knees, woman," she said, the faux menace in her voice totally undone by the naughtiness dancing in her eyes.

Lindsay sighed. She knew, from experience, that arguing with Jill was futile. She eased out of her leather jacket, trying not to wince when her neck twinged. She slowly sank to her knees in front of Jill. She looked up and smiled.

"I'm all yours."

Jill bit her lip.

"I was kinda thinking you'd kneel down facing the opposite way, Linds."

"Oh. Oh! Right. Sorry."

Lindsay started to stand back up but was stopped by Jill's hand on her shoulder.

"Stay there, I'll go around."

Keeping her hand on Lindsay's shoulder, Jill manoeuvred around her until she had one foot on either side of Lindsay's calves.

"You might wanna take your shirt off too," Jill's voice was oddly soft in the confined space.

Lindsay's hands were shaking slightly as she undid her buttons. She needed to undo some of the tension that seemed to have sprung up out of nowhere.

"If this elevator door opens we're gonna have a lot of explaining to do. People will talk," she warned, before letting her shirt fall down to her elbows.

"People already talk," Jill muttered. "And I think you have a little too much faith in the power company if you think we're getting out of here any time soon."

Lindsay started to turn around to ask about Jill's first comment but her words turned into an embarrassingly guttural moan as Jill's hands made contact with her shoulders. Her head drooped forward as strong fingers worked into tight muscles, easing away weeks, months worth of tension. She closed her eyes, revelling in both the relief that the massage brought and the feeling of skin on skin. She wasn't one to allow physical contact readily, and sometimes she forgot how much she needed it. She allowed herself to get lost for a few precious moments.

Realising she'd been quiet for a long time, save for the occasional expression of pleasure, Lindsay thought she'd better say something.

"You really did learn a thing or tw-aaaargh!"

Lindsay's exclamation of pain reverberated around the small space.

"Got it!" Jill announced, sounding far too pleased for Lindsay's liking.

"Ya think?" she asked, incredulously, scared to move her shoulders or neck in case the intense pain came back.

Jill's hands had stilled on her skin, thumbs at the base of her neck, fingers lightly brushing her collar bone. Gingerly, Lindsay rolled her right shoulder, then her left. Then she leaned her head to one side, then the other.

"It doesn't hurt," she said, surprised.

Jill moved back to her previous position in front of Lindsay and wiggled her fingers.

"I'm good with my hands."

"So I've heard."

"Smartass," Jill said, reaching out and pulling Lindsay to her feet.

They stood close together in the silence. Too close. Close enough that Lindsay could feel Jill's breath start to quicken. Close enough that, even in the dim light, Jill could see Lindsay's eyes flick to her lips.

Close enough that when the elevator started again unexpectedly Jill was thrown forward and ended up in Lindsay's arms, her nose brushing Lindsay's cheek. She pulled back slightly, blinking against the harshness of the lights to find herself looking into Lindsay's eyes at close range. When Lindsay's eyes started to drift shut, so did Jill's.

Then an obnoxious pinging sound signalled that the elevator had reached its destination and they sprung apart. Lindsay pulled her shirt back onto her shoulders and started doing up her buttons while Jill picked up her jacket and briefcase, running a self-conscious hand through her hair.

The doors opened to reveal Claire, Jacobi and a couple of uniformed officers. Employees of the power company were hovering in the background. Claire rushed forward to greet them as they stepped out.

"Are you both ok?" she asked, taking Lindsay's hand and rubbing Jill's arm.

"We're fine," Lindsay answered, immediately. "I mean, I'm fine. Are you fine, Jill?"

"I'm totally fine," Jill agreed, not quite meeting Lindsay's eyes.

Claire looked between the two of them, puzzled.

"Uh huh, and this definition of 'fine' includes 'acting really weird' does it?"

"You mean weirder than usual?" Jacobi asked, stepping up to the group. He addressed Lindsay. "We got a lead on the Sutton case, something Tom wants us to follow up."

"Great!" Lindsay said, backing away from Claire's scrutiny. "I'll go and follow this up and I'll meet you guys later at the diner, 'kay?"

She graced them with an overly bright smile before turning on her heel and powering out of the lobby with Jacobi struggling to keep up. Claire turned to Jill.

"You're gonna tell me what's goin' on, right?"

Jill tilted her head to the side, a plaintive look directed at Claire.

"You're gonna buy me liquor, right?"

"Oh Lord," was all that Claire said.

She put a hand on Jill's back and together they headed out of the Hall and into the early evening sunshine.

*

Cindy glanced at her passenger before turning her eyes back to the road.

"I'm glad you called me."

Lindsay had been staring out of the window, lost in thought. She turned her attention to Cindy.

"Huh?"

"I was just saying that it's cool you called me for this," Cindy said, looking in the mirror before making a left turn.

"Yeah, well, Jill and Claire can't get involved in undercover work and Jacobi isn't exactly going to fit in where we're going."

"No, really, don't get all mushy on me, I'll only get embarrassed" Cindy said, rolling her eyes good-naturedly.

Lindsay smiled.

"But, despite your complete inability to lie, you're actually pretty good at playing a part when required."

Cindy blushed and ducked her head at the back-handed compliment as she drew into a parking spot outside the bar they were heading into. Cindy turned the engine off and waited for Lindsay to get out. When it became apparent that getting out wasn't the immediate plan, Cindy settled back in her seat and watched Lindsay watch the door. As was usually the case when Cindy found herself in prolonged silence, she felt the need to break it.

"So what do we do when we get in there? Should we work out a back-story…how we met, what our favourite restaurant is, how long we've been going out…stuff like that?"

Lindsay looked over at her for a second before turning back to the street.

"This isn't deep undercover work, we're going in because a few of the witnesses to the murder mentioned this place in their statements. We're just gonna take a look around. I don't want to arouse suspicion and I don't want them to know I'm a cop. Hence, the date thing."

Cindy nodded then giggled. Lindsay waited for elaboration on the giggle. None came. She sighed.

"What's funny?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing," Cindy said, smiling enigmatically.

"Fine." Lindsay wasn't one to beg.

"I was just thinking that a few months ago I would've turned into a pool of goo at the thought of going on a date with yo-" Cindy froze as she realised she'd said more than she'd intended.

Lindsay turned slowly in her seat.

"A pool of _goo_?" she asked, one eyebrow creeping further and further up her forehead.

"Would it be possible for us both just to forget that I said that sentence out loud? I'd really appreciate that," Cindy beseeched her, squirming under Lindsay's amused gaze.

"Uh…no. No I don't think that is going to be possible."

"OK, fine. I may have had a…slight crush on you when we first met," Cindy said, squeezing her eyes tightly shut, then opening one to see Lindsay's reaction. She held up a hand with her thumb and forefinger about an inch apart. "Just a teeny one, honest."

"You had a crush on me?" Lindsay asked, far more kindly than Cindy had expected.

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed this, but you are pretty crush-worthy," Cindy said, relieved that Lindsay apparently wasn't going to tease her mercilessly.

"Oh yeah, I'm a total dreamboat…I can see the personal ad now," Lindsay said, opening the car door. "_'Single woman with dog seeks partner for the occasional date that will generally be cancelled or cut short due to work commitments. Is currently being stalked by serial-killer, bring your own Kevlar.'_"

Lindsay got out of the car and Cindy leaned down and started bumping her head repeatedly on the steering wheel.

"How stupid are you, Thomas? '_Oh, Lindsay, I've got a crush on you_' God!"

"Uh, I can hear you."

Cindy sat up abruptly and ran a hand through her hair. Then she took a deep breath and got out of the car. Lindsay had started to walk towards the bar and Cindy ran to catch up. Lindsay draped an arm lightly around her shoulders just as they reached the door. Cindy thought it best not to reference the head-banging incident and instead responded to Lindsay's self-deprecating personal ad.

"I think you're selling yourself way short there, Inspector."

The bar was fairly busy, with groups of people congregating in various locations. They headed for a table in the corner which afforded Lindsay a good view of the room.

"Oh yeah? Would you want to date me? Oh, wait, you did." Lindsay said, her eyes scanning the clientele over Cindy's shoulder.

Cindy sighed. Apparently there would be _some_ teasing. Lindsay ordered a couple of drinks from the bar-tender.

"Yes, I did. And other people would too. I'm telling you, you should let me put your details on LoveSpace and you'd se-"

"No! No dating websites. No blind dates. No dates full stop. I am perfectly happy as I am right now," Lindsay said, bringing her eyes back to meet Cindy's in order to drive her point home. "You're starting to sound like Jill."

Cindy smirked.

"Speaking of, does she know we're out here tonight?"

Lindsay's focus was once again over Cindy's shoulder, which Cindy found quite disconcerting.

"Who? Jill? Probably. I called Claire when I was waiting for you to pick me up to let her know we'd probably be later than usual. I guess she'd have told Jill," she glanced at Cindy curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Cindy answered quickly. "Oh, they both knew that I was crushing on you, by the way."

"That doesn't surprise me in the slightest. When it comes to that kind of thing, they're much better detectives than I am," Lindsay conceded.

She took a long drink from the bottle of beer she'd been nursing during her observation of the bar-room. She snuck a glance at Cindy while her head was tipped back to see her peeling the label from her bottle of mineral water. Lindsay's curiosity got the better of her.

"So…" she began in an attempt at being casual. "…this teeny, little, slight crush that you had on me…it's past tense, huh?"

"Oh completely!" Cindy said, nodding her head with a little more vigour than was good for Lindsay's ego.

"Good…that's great…because we wouldn't want things to be awkward or anything."

"Totally!" Cindy agreed.

"Good," Lindsay said, again.

They both picked up their drinks, mainly for something to do other than continue the conversation. In the silence that descended, Cindy could tell that Lindsay wanted to say something else.

"So…what made me stop being crush-worthy?"

Yep. There it was. Cindy looked up to see Lindsay trying to look like it was no big deal.

"You didn't stop being crush-worthy. I…I guess I just started seeing you as a person…as a friend, more than this heroine on a pedestal to be admired from afar…"

Lindsay was nodding as Cindy spoke.

"…and then there was the thing with Jamie Galvin."

Lindsay snorted.

"The cute kidnapper with the mean right hook."

"Plus, you know, there's the whole Jill thing."

Lindsay's head snapped up.

"The Jill thing? You…you and…_Jill_?"

Cindy held up her hands in an attempt to block Lindsay's penetrating stare.

"No! God, no. I've never…with Jill, no. That would be weird and…no."

"So what's 'the Jill thing'?" Lindsay asked, rolling her shoulders, realising that her muscles had tensed up again. She took a drink of her beer.

"You know…how you're completely in love with Jill," Cindy said simply.

Lindsay spat out her beer.

*

Claire was talking on the phone when Jill returned from the bathroom in Papa Joe's. The conversation drew to an end as Jill took her seat in the booth across from Claire.

"That was Lindsay, she's gonna be a little later than she thought," Claire said, putting her cell into her bag.

"Oh?" Jill said, lightly. "What's up?"

"She's going to some bar with Cindy for a little recon."

Jill frowned.

"Why's she taking Cindy?"

Claire raised an eyebrow.

"Evidently, she needed a date."

Jill's face remained neutral. Then her lips pursed up and she shook her head slowly. She picked up the glass of bourbon that Claire had ordered for her and threw it back in one, slamming the glass back down and wincing at the burning sensation in her throat. Claire watched, surprised at the reaction.

"Oooookaaaay, what's wrong honey?" she asked, reaching over to rub Jill's hand.

Jill gestured vaguely with her free hand.

"It's just…I hope she's not gonna lead the poor girl on. She's so oblivious it hurts sometimes. Cindy was practically throwing herself at her when she first came on the scene."

"You know Lindsay. She's focussed."

Jill smiled ruefully.

"Oh yeah, the job, her excuse for everything."

"This isn't about Cindy," Claire didn't ask.

Jill sighed, her eyes welded to the empty glass she was toying with.

"I think we almost kissed today in the elevator."

Claire quirked an eyebrow.

"You _think_ you almost kissed?"

"Yes, I _think_. I know that if the doors hadn't opened when they did, _I_ would've kissed _her_, I can't say for sure that _she_would've kissed _me_. So I _think_ we almost kissed."

Claire sat back against the edge of the booth, regarding Jill sympathetically.

"I still find it hard to believe that you've made it this far and all that you've done is maybe almost kiss."

"Yeah, why is that?" Jill asked, looking up finally. "People all assume we're either currently doing it or have been doing it at some point in the past."

"You mean like the two unis who, when they found out you were trapped in the elevator today, asked if they could keep the security camera footage."

Jill's eyes widened.

"There's a camera?" she whispered.

"The power was out, sweetie."

"Oh, yeah. Thank God."

"If all you did was 'almost kiss' what difference would it make?"

"I…may have given Lindsay a massage."

Claire grinned.

"No, I can't imagine why people think there's something going on between the two of you."

Jill dropped her head to the table.

*

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew," Cindy said as she used a napkin to wipe the worst of Lindsay's beer from her shirt.

"Knew? There's nothing to know!" Lindsay insisted. "Because I'm not in love with her."

Cindy looked up, her face a picture of disbelief.

"Yeah. OK. You're not."

Lindsay narrowed her eyes.

"Don't say it like that."

"Like what."

"Like you're agreeing with me but you still think the complete opposite."

"But I do think the complete opposite."

"But why?" Lindsay asked, her eyes suddenly turning puppy-like.

"Because!" Cindy said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because isn't a reason," Lindsay said, pouting slightly.

"OK then, let me ask you some questions."

"Usually I ask the questions."

"This isn't your turf, Inspector. You want evidence? Let me question you," Cindy's eyes were dancing.

Lindsay folded her arms across her chest.

"I retain the right to plead the fifth."

"Did you like Luke?"

Lindsay looked completely thrown.

"Excuse me?"

"Did you like Luke?"

"He was…" Lindsay looked up, searching for the right description, "…a really nice guy."

"That wasn't what I asked."

"What's not to like about Luke?" Lindsay asked, playing with the neck of her beer bottle.

"Did _you_ like him?"

"No," Lindsay said softly, admitting out loud what she hadn't ever admitted to herself.

"Why not?" Cindy pressed.

Lindsay shrugged.

"I didn't think he was good enough for her. He didn't…I've known her for a long time and I know what she's been through in her life. She needs someone who can make up for all the shit," Lindsay said, her voice lower than usual. "I didn't think he was the guy who could do that."

"Are you the girl who could do that?" Cindy asked.

Lindsay smiled lopsidedly.

"I'd probably just add to the shit."

"And here comes another round of _'Oh, woe is me, I got divorced and am now doomed to wander the earth miserable and lonely forever'_ ladies and gentlemen!"

Both of Lindsay's eyebrows slowly crept up towards her hairline.

"You don't pull any punches during your interrogations, do ya? Ever think of becoming a cop?"

Cindy chuckled.

"Nah. The talking parts I could do. The getting shot at by bad guys parts I could do without. And don't try to change the subject. Just because your relationship with Tom didn't work out doesn't mean you can never have another one. Let's face it; you've been in a relationship with Jill for seven years."

"Not _that_ kind of relationship," Lindsay protested.

"Not a million miles away, either," Cindy countered. "For a month after I met you I wasn't convinced that the two of you weren't together."

"Yeah right," Lindsay said.

"No, really. The two of you have this…I'm not sure there's a word for it…"

"If there was a word for it, you'd know it."

"Well exactly, but I…it's like chemistry...electricity…something intangible but volatile and fascinating and amazing and awesome to watch."

Lindsay was now blushing profusely.

"I think you're getting carried away with yourself there."

Cindy was shaking her head vehemently.

"I'm not. And it's not just on your side…she feels it too, I know it. Actually, I think she's far more aware of it than you."

This piqued Lindsay's interest. She leaned forward, tipping her head to the side.

"You do?"

"Well, let's go back to Luke for a second, shall we? Tall, black hair, big brown eyes, works tirelessly to help people…sound like anyone you know?" Cindy asked, resisting the urge to tap her finger on Lindsay's forehead in case she missed the point.

"But…she cheated on Luke," Lindsay said.

"He wasn't you," Cindy countered, practically bouncing in her chair.

"You obviously have an opinion you're dying to share with me," Lindsay said drolly.

"I think there have always been plenty of excuses to avoid the subject – boyfriends, husbands, divorces, serial killers. And you both have had relationship issues in the past. But most of all I think you're scared of losing each other," Cindy finished, gently.

Lindsay looked up, the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

"I couldn't lose her," she whispered.

Cindy smiled sadly.

"So…back to my original hypothesis; are you completely in love with Jill?"

Lindsay sniffed and pressed her lips together.

"I plead the fifth."

*

"D'you remember the night…'bout six months after the divorce and we convinced her to go to a club?"

Jill almost choked on her drink. She wiped at her mouth, coughing and laughing at the same time.

"Jesus…that was the night you pretended she was your girlfriend, right?"

"One of my finest performances, if you please," Claire retorted, placing the back of her hand against her forehead in her best diva imitation. "If I hadn't I do believe that Lindsay would've retreated to her apartment and never come out again."

"That's true…we did choose kinda the wrong place to take her on her first excursion."

"The place was a cattle market."

"It really was."

"I was doin' my duty as her friend."

"I'll just never forget how you told that huge guy to, and I quote, '_get his shifty eyes of your baby's __**be**__hind or you'd hit him so hard he'd be lookin' at his own_'."

"I saw someone say that on Ricki Lake once."

"Your delivery was perfect. I was scared."

"Why thank you," Claire said, raising her glass and clinking it against Jill's.

She sighed a she watched Jill sink another shot of bourbon. They'd skirted round the subject of Lindsay for a while before falling into reminiscences of their friendship, the dark inspector generally taking a starring role. Jill rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah, if that story was common knowledge, maybe the two of you would be the subject of the rumours."

Claire shook her head.

"That'd still be you, honey."

The bell on the door drew their attention and they both looked up to see Lindsay and Cindy come in. Cindy's arm was linked through Lindsay's and their heads were close together, they were giggling. Claire quickly looked over at Jill and saw the smile fade from her eyes, even as it remained on her lips.

They approached the table and separated, Cindy giving Lindsay a significant look before sliding into the booth next to Jill. Lindsay took the seat next to Claire. She glanced at Jill only to find herself looking at the top of the attorney's head. She frowned.

"So, how'd it go?" Claire asked, she winked at Cindy. "Have fun going undercover?"

Cindy screwed her face up in fake-thought.

"I don't know…I was kinda disappointed that there were no costumes or codenames. I didn't even get a fake-mustache!" she said, glancing to her side before continuing. "But there were compensations. I mean, I get to say I went on a date with the elusive Lindsay Boxer, right? That's quite an achievement. I got to drape myself all over her, which isn't a bad way to spend an evening."

Lindsay's mouth had dropped open. Claire was looking worriedly at Jill. But Jill's attention was all for Cindy.

"Draped yourself on her, huh?" Jill asked, her voice tight.

"Oh yeah," Cindy said, breezily. "We had to sell the cover, didn't we Linds?"

"We di-"

Cindy didn't allow Lindsay to add to the conversation, turning back to Jill instead.

"So we pretty much played it like we were a new couple…you know, still in the lovey-dovey stage?" Cindy explained to Jill, all innocence. "Lots of hand-holding and dopey smiling. And kissing, of course."

"Oh, of course, gotta have the kissing," Jill said, nodding. She looked at her watch. "Actually guys, I'm kinda beat…I'm gonna call it a night."

"So soon?" Cindy asked, standing to let Jill pass her. "You need a ride?"

"No, I'll catch a cab," Jill said, already heading for the door, her eyes locked with Lindsay's before she turned, opened the door, and headed out into the night.

Lindsay turned to Cindy.

"What the hell were yo-"

"Maybe I'm not the worst liar ever after all?" Cindy interrupted, raising her eyebrows.

Lindsay still looked shell-shocked. Claire nudged her.

"Maybe you should go after her."

"Yeah, maybe you _should_," Cindy agreed.

Lindsay looked between them. She pointed at Cindy.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to be really pissed at you," she said, slipping out of the booth.

"Tomorrow you'll be thanking me," Cindy called after her, receiving a very doubtful expression in return.

Claire waited until the bell announced Lindsay's departure before speaking.

"Well, we spent the whole night talking about Lindsay. You?"

"Whole night talking about Jill," Cindy confirmed.

Claire nodded. They sat in contemplative silence for a few moments.

"I hope they go to Lindsay's."

"Why?"

"Because I've heard enough noises comin' through my bedroom wall…I hear the two of _them_ and I might just be scarred for life."

"I don't know…could be kinda hot…" Cindy suggested, wiggling her eyebrows.

Claire just used her best 'disapproving mother' look.

"Sorry."

*

When Lindsay got outside, Jill was already across the street with her hand out. Lindsay started to jog across as a cab pulled up.

"Jill! Wait!" she called, having to stop because of the traffic.

Jill looked up and closed her eyes.

"Not tonight, Lindsay. I'm tired."

She got into the cab and closed the door. Lindsay darted across the road, reaching into her jacket pocket. She reached the cab just as it was drawing away and slammed her badge onto the windshield.

"Police! Stop!"

The cab driver slammed on his brakes, his eyes so wide Lindsay could see white all the way round. He put his window down.

"I'm sorry officer, I didn't…I wasn't…"

Lindsay barely spared him a glance before yanking open the back door and climbing in. Only to be hit in the shoulder.

"Owww!" she yelped, rubbing the area and looking at her assailant in surprise.

"What are you _doing_? Trying to get yourself killed? Jumping in front of cars…Jesus Christ, sometimes I think you have a fucking death-wish."

The cab driver was watching them in the mirror.

"Uh…am I under arrest or something?"

"No," Jill assured him. "She's just an idiot."

"But still an actual police-officer…so you might be under arrest at some point if you don't co-operate. Take us to Maple Street."

"Uh, no, we're going to the address I gave you," Jill said, not looking at Lindsay.

"Maple street, or I might have to take you in on suspicion of driving under the influence…there is a strong smell of liquor in the vehicle, so I have probable cause."

"It didn't smell like liquor until _you_ got in," Jill pointed out before leaning forward. "Look, she can't arrest you for anything. If she does I'll give you the name of a great attorney who'll get you a ton of money from the city for wrongful arrest."

The cab driver now looked half-terrified and half-pissed-off.

"Look, ladies…all I wanna do is earn an honest living, you know? It's Friday, my busiest night…so does one of you want to tell me where you're going so I can get you the hell out of my cab?"

Lindsay turned to Jill, her eyes pleading.

"Please, come to my place…I…I think we should talk."

Jill stared straight ahead.

"You could go back to the diner. I'm sure Cindy would love to _talk_ to you."

Lindsay reached over and took Jill's hand. Jill looked down at their joined hands in surprise and then up into Lindsay's eyes.

"I didn't kiss Cindy tonight. I didn't hold her hand. I may have smiled dopily at some point, but that was probably because I spent the whole time talking about you."

The admission drew an involuntary gasp from Jill.

"What were you saying about me?"

Lindsay grinned nervously.

"Cindy had it in her head that I was head over heels in love with you."

"She did, huh?" Jill asked, swallowing hard.

"Yep. I always said she was perceptive, that one," Lindsay said, her voice almost a whisper.

Jill smiled, a tiny hopeful smile, before a frown fought its way to the surface.

"Why now, Linds?" she asked, searching Lindsay's face.

Lindsay took a deep breath.

"Look, so far our timing's been lousy. We've never really been single at the same time. Or if we have then I've usually been an emotional wreck and/or chasing a psychopath."

"True. And now we're both single, _I'm_ an emotional wreck and you're _being chased_ by a psychopath," Jill joked, wiping at the corner of her eye.

"Couldn't be more perfect," Lindsay said, smiling. "So what do you say? You up for pretentious restaurants, overpriced drinks and hopefully adequate sex?"

"I don't do adequate," Jill said, seriously.

"Well, with practise I'm sure you'll improve," Lindsay said, scooching across the seat so that she was flush against Jill's side. She brought her hand up to Jill's cheek, gently brushing her thumb under her eye to catch a tear in danger of falling. She started to move her head closer, tilting slightly. Then she stopped.

"I'm going to kiss you now," she said, looking directly into Jill's eyes.

"Yeah, I'd gathered that," Jill said, amused. "Listen, is sex going to be like this too? Because that could be really time-consuming; _'I'm moving my hand to your breast now, my other hand is going to make its way to yo-'_mmmph!"

The kiss wasn't perfect. Teeth clashed. Noses bumped. There was awkward arm placement. But once they found a rhythm, only impending asphyxiation could separate them. They parted, panting and smiling. Jill ran her tongue over her slightly swollen bottom lip before moving back in for more. Their second kiss was halted by the cab driver clearing his throat.

"So…" he began, warily. "Maple Street?"

Lindsay and Jill looked at each other. Jill smiled. She turned to the driver.

"Maple Street."

*

The following morning, a tired, but happy couple entered Papa Joe's, hand in hand. The wait staff noticed the difference and commented favourably amongst themselves, surprised it had taken so long. They took their usual booth, sitting across the table from each other.

"I still say we should have some fun with them," Jill was saying.

"Jill, I cannot sit here and pretend that we had a huge fight," Lindsay argued.

"But I'd love to see Cindy's face if she thought her little performance backfired…oh, wait…you could go wait in the bathroom and I could say that I have no idea where you are and I don't care either, in fact I don't care if I never see you again!" Jill's eyes were sparkling with amusement.

"You're evil," Lindsay said.

"I'm a lawyer…goes with the territory," Jill retorted as the waitress came over to take their order.

"Can I take your order ladies, or are you waiting the other members of your party?"

"We're waiting, thanks," Lindsay said. "But could we get some coffee?"

"Sure thing, hun," said the waitress, tucking her order pad into her apron pocket again.

"Actually, I'm feeling kinda dehydrated," Jill said, looking accusingly at Lindsay. "Could I have a diet coke too?" Jill asked.

"Chipped ice?" the waitress asked.

"You're a doll, Kiffany," Jill said, smiling in gratitude.

"No problem," Kiffany said, winking at Jill.

As she walked away, the bell rang and Claire and Cindy rushed in, coming to a halt when they saw the pair already seated. They approached the table but remained standing at the end, looking between Lindsay and Jill, appraising them.

"_'Breakfast. Papa Joe's. Urgent'_" Claire said, her eyes on Jill. "This is the text you choose to send to your friends when you've been out all night after running out of a restaurant being chased by a…" she glanced at Lindsay "…whatever?"

Jill shrugged.

"I wanted to get your attention."

"Attention successfully grabbed, now spill," Cindy said, sitting down beside Jill and attempting to imitate the laser vision.

Jill looked across the table at Lindsay.

"You wanna do the honours?" she asked, grinning.

Lindsay looked at eager faces staring at her. Both Cindy and Claire looked about ready to explode with hope and excitement.

"OK…well…last night I asked Jill to go steady with me…if she's real lucky, I might let her wear my letterman jacket," she started, her grin widening at the rolling of eyes and sounds of protest from Cindy and Claire. "When it comes to prom time…well, we'll keep our fingers crossed."

Claire whacked Lindsay in the side, none too gently. Then she turned to Jill.

"Semi-sensible version, please," she demanded.

Jill's cheeks were slightly flushed and she dipped her head, smiling sweetly. Then she locked eyes with Lindsay and the smile turned wicked.

"Well, last night, in the back of a taxi-cab, Lindsay Boxer declared her undying love for me," she announced.

Lindsay's jaw dropped. She didn't have time to say anything before she was enveloped in a hug by Claire. Cindy squealed and clapped and grabbed Jill's hands.

"And then what did you say?" Cindy asked.

"I…ummm," Jill looked at Lindsay for help.

"She said something about psychopaths and adequate sex," Lindsay said. Upon seeing the horrified expression on Cindy's face she quickly continued. "However, she did cry."

Cindy shook her head, looking between them.

"Well, I don't suppose I would've expected the two of you to live out some big, romantic cliché or anything."

"There's something to be said for romantic clichés," Claire interjected.

Lindsay looked over the table at Jill.

"So what's it to be? Big, romantic clichés or emotionally significant conversations in front of cab drivers?"

Jill shrugged.

"I could go for a mixture of both…I like a little spontaneity. Don't want to get boring."

Lindsay smiled affectionately.

"You couldn't be boring if you tried," she echoed her words from the previous day.

Jill held her eyes.

"Nope, not so far," she said. "But I think I'm getting better at boring."


End file.
